


Here be dragons

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [46]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choices, Dragons, Dreams, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Obvious lying, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), chapter 5, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Catherine goes to class, Shamir follows and just makes things a mess.Also, Dorothea has a request.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 3





	Here be dragons

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Another beautiful day in Fodlan. One can only wonder what's in store for us this time. Hopefully, nothing as awful as that day spent putting on maid dresses. But this is Gareg Mach, that's almost the default option here.

But we're not starting with our usual professor. No, we instead find ourselves in the bedroom of the Archbishop of all places. 

"You got everything for your first day of school?" Shamir asked, looking over at her girlfriend. On one hand, she hated the way that Catherine looked in that school uniform. Sure, the seamstress did good work and all. But part of this felt like the retainer was slipping away from her. In between this and Rhea's attitude towards her, it was only a matter of time before things would come to a head.

"I'm not a child, Shamir." Catherine muttered, shifting her skirt slightly. After the mess that was that Cafe, she felt like a complete mess. Thunderbrand - while intact thanks to Anna, had done little to calm her nerves at the moment. Nor were the dreams she had been having as of late. late. Strange dreams of a dragon. It would start with her in a cave, waking up ironically enough. She would leave that place, only to find herself staring down two people. The person on the left was another dragon. A large white one. While she hadn't seen this creature before, something about it gave off a frightening aura. The sort where you looked the wrong way, you would lose your head or something.

But the person across from them was an archer of sorts. While something about them seemed familiar, she couldn’t place where. The answer was right on the tip of her tongue. But try as she might to say it, the words slipped away at the last possible moment. As if to taunt her for even thinking that she could solve this mystery in the first place.

Even worse, both of these people had decided to grab hold of her and refuse to let go. She attempted (quite roughly) to shake these two people off. Even biting, something that would normally force most people and beasts away was not enough to make either woman or dragon's hold upon her body budge. Not even one measly inch.

“I can only choose one of you!” the dragon version of her announces and everything goes dark. Her eyes would open up and she would find herself back in bed. Both Rhea and Shamir sandwiched between her. Except Shamir would get flung out right after by Rhea.

"Just don't do anything that would cause a possible war." Shamir continued and got a groan from her girlfriend. Following that, Catherine's hand reached out for hers. Grabbing hold, it made for a slight challenge to get her map out. But after a couple of attempts, the mercenary did manage to pull her map out and point at Byleth's apartment. Quite handy that the maps got updated to reflect that change. Which just brings the question of where the other two classes are being held. Sure, Manuela just moved everything into Lysithea's place. Which is on top of the office/infirmary on the second floor. But where would that put Hanneman then? Sure, he too has an office much like Manuela. But outside of that particular place, where else could he possibly hold class? One possibility is that he uses his own room. Sure, that’s kind of the boring, obvious answer to such a question. Though, there’s also the general courtyard. Heck, you could even do it from the ruins of your current classroom. It’s probably the last one. But we could be very much wrong in that regard. It happens from time to time.

Nonetheless, the destination came into view. The door was open and one could just make out Mercedes in her dom gear of all outfits. Oh dear.

“Here I am.” Catherine announced, casually entering and taking a seat in one of the chairs. As for Shamir, she chose to stand.

“That should be every-” Dorothea announced, catching a glance from Shamir. “Uh… Hi, Shamir?”

In return, the opera singer got a wave. Didn’t last long. Mostly because Shamir’s focus had shifted over to Mercedes. Outfit still on full display, someone must have been quite busy to not have enough time to change out to her school uniform.

"Can I interest you in my services?" Mercedes offered and got a head shake from Shamir in return. She already had enough problems dealing with Rhea and whatever bullshit she had come up with as of late. Adding one more person into this mess was just a recipe for disaster.

"No thanks." she answered and focused on Byleth. Currently, the professor was in the middle of organizing handouts while the green-haired gremlin of hers floated beside her. Sure, they were playing on their 3DS. But that wasn't really helping with the actual putting together of assignments. 

"Good morning, Shamir and Catherine." Byleth greeted, gathering her printouts and began handing them out to her students. "Before I get into this month's mission, are there any announcements that need to be made?"

Both Bernadetta and Edelgard stood up.

"Due to the truly tragic death of Count Varley, I need to take my gir- I mean Bernadetta to the capital and have her sworn in as the new governor of the Varley territory." Edelgard explained, getting treated to another of Shamir's looks. "Yes?"

"What do you mean, 'tragic'?" the mercenary countered, not at all noticing Bernadetta jitter about. "The last thing the church was told was that he was going to be taken to prison. And now he's dead?"

Edelgard nodded. Gazing over to her girlfriend, she grabbed hold of the archer's wrist. Then it's right back to Shamir.

"Tragic accident." the house leader continued, her opponent stepping forward. "The other prisoners beat him to death after finding out all the things he did."

Her words roll out, Shamir muttering something under her breath. On one hand, it was pretty clear that something happened to Count Varley (because something had definitely had), but by that same token it was something that Rhea didn't know. Should things come to a head, she could maybe use this to her advantage. 

"I'll take your word for it. "Shamir muttered and took a seat beside Catherine. While she did get a look from her girlfriend, she paid it little mind. No, her attention was on that of the printouts Catherine had just handed by her teacher. Sure, Catherine was probably the best trained out of all the Knights of Seiros. What could Byleth think that she could need to know here?

As it would turn out, how to fly a pegasus. In retrospect, that was probably a good idea. Even if that did mean having to spend time with Bartholomew of all people to learn the basics before being allowed to really go flying on one of those horses. Even then, stuff like Sky Patrol was making sure that none of the Academy's wyverns decided that they were going to do their business on someone else's territory. That was generally not the kind of present you want to find on your house or even your yard. While we don't have any wyverns close to this place (unless someone is visiting), I can very much see why someone would be annoyed by that. 

“Are there any other announcements?” Byleth continued, getting headshakes all around. Edelgard and Bernadetta sat themselves down, but not before the archer glanced over to Shamir. “As for this month’s mission, we’re going to steal the only tea kettle in all of Fodlan.”

Silence, even from the two people who already knew the mission in the first place. To be fair, it sounds stupid even when you've already heard it before.

"Professor, I do have a favor to ask of you." Dorothea announced, Byleth looking her way. "Ingrid asked me to assist her in getting rid of a suitor. Do you think you could lend us a hand?"

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Next time, we have our first paralogue.


End file.
